


Scintilla

by Heyrrra



Series: One-Shot Prompts [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I dont know how and why but this happened, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyrrra/pseuds/Heyrrra
Summary: scintilla (n.)a tiny, brilliant flash or spark; a small thing; a barely visible trace,





	Scintilla

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sleepy and this happened.

“Tell me Jennie, who were you?”

“Huh?” 

Everything was awash with the reddish, orange hue from the sunset and Lisa couldn’t help herself from asking such a silly question. 

“Who were you, before they broke your heart?” 

Jennie had her eyes closed and had a small smile on her lips as the colors in the sky dimmed to a pale violet. Lisa took her camera, adjusted the shutter and  _ snap!  _ Jennie’s laugh echoed out into the night wind, wrapping them.

“I was… I was…”

“Hmmmm?”

“I don’t know who I was Lisa. When you’re young and innocent and happy… it’s hard to know who you really are. Not after everyone has left their mark on you, that you’ll realize how… how beautiful you were and how much more beautiful you can be.” Jennie’s voice broke and she looked at her, eyes filled with unshed tears. “You were taking pictures of me again… I always look ugly in them.”

Lisa doesn’t answer instead she brings the camera closer and takes another shot. 

“Never.”

“Stop lying.”

“I’m not, you look best when it’s … when you’re unguarded.”

“Unguarded?”

Jennie took a deep breath and looked up into the sky, a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“What makes you think I’m guarded?”

Lisa does the same and tries to count the number of stars in the sky, leaving them both in comfortable silence. After the seventeenth star, she gives up and laughs. 

“You tell everyone you’re fine when you’re not…”

“I do?”

“Yes.”

“How would you know this then?”

“Because… I do the exact same thing. Smile and tell them I’m fine when I’m dying inside. When you do, your eyes don’t smile.”

Lisa looks back at her and continues the count. 

_ Eighteen _

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

_ Beautiful.  _

“Jennie?”

“Hmmmm?” 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you were?”

Jennie chuckles and pushes Lisa away, nudging her with her own shoulder. 

“Always.”

“And in all the times I’ve told you, how many of those did you believe in?” 

Jennie shakes her head, and Lisa thinks she sees stardust… stardust everywhere. 

“It’s funny because … I believe in every single one of them.”

Lisa smiles at this and picks at the lens, anything to keep herself from leaning in and doing something she might regret. There’s a fine line between everything and she’s fine enough knowing the line’s still there.

“You do?” She didn’t want to sound too excited and hopeful

“Of course, have you ever lied to me?” 

“I might’ve”

She gives Jennie a mischievous grin and chuckles as Jennie punches her lightly on the shoulder. 

_ Never.  _

“What’s with all this talk Lisa?”

“Why? Are you getting bored?”

“I’m never bored with you, I guess that’s why I like talking to you…”

_ Good enough.  _

Sunlight looked good on Jennie, but if Lisa was being honest she’ll say moonlight looked best. It stripped everything of their mask and made you see more than what was skin deep. 

“Tell me then Lisa, who were you before they broke you too?”

Lisa had to laugh at this, how does one answer honestly without giving away the truth? Giving away the secrets she held in her for far too long.

“I was… confused.”

“Confused?” 

“Yes.”

“At what?”

“At everything Jennie.” She smiled. 

“Shouldn’t that come after the breaking?”

“Oh no… no… you see, I never fully realized how much falling for ...them, made me complete. Made me complete and broken into tiny jagged pieces altogether.”

“I… don’t understand.”

“Exactly.”

“Stop being such a wise-ass, and tell me plainly. You have this annoying way of talking in riddles sometimes.” Jennie rolled her eyes, but Lisa knew she was smiling behind that annoyed facade.

“You see Jennie, before all that hurt I naively thought love was pure happiness… when in fact it was a … festival of emotions.”

“A festival?” Jennie’s laughter flowed through her as it flowed with the breeze.

_ God, does she love that laugh.  _

“A festival.”

“Okay, go on.”

“Let me try again. Have you ever looked through a kaleidoscope?”

“Of course.”

“Love’s like that. Constantly changing, happiness, sadness, confusion -- all extreme, all too valid. And I loved how much it opened my eyes, that not everything that hurt was bad, and that not everything that was beautiful could make you happy. Sometimes… the darkness can seem so, so breathtaking, even more so when you know that there’s light after.” 

“And how does this relate to you being confused before?”

“Breaking can be a great eye-opener.”

“And do you like it?”

“I do…” 

Lisa looked at her and her heart ached, there was always this tiny little spark inside her. The first time she saw Jennie laugh. She remembered three years ago, when she walked past the cafe where she worked at. The second time was when she was taking pictures of the street and had the fortunate moment of pressing capture when Jennie was smiling, no walls, no nothing. 

_ Breathtaking.  _

And like that tiny little spark, she came to find something exactly the same inside her too. A barely visible trace that soon grew the more they got to know each other. Now Lisa finds the trace throbbing and it made her ache inside to such lengths that she hopes the pain wasn’t visible to everyone that looked her in the eyes. 

“What do you want to do Lisa? Tonight? At this moment?” Jennie’s voice was so raw, so inviting that Lisa almost told her the truth. 

_ Kiss you.  _

_ Love you.  _

“Take more pictures of you.” She brushes off the spurts of regret inside her and smothers it with a smile. She positions the camera and tries her best to capture what she sees with her eyes everyday, but knows a picture can never compare. 

“Oh...”

Lisa hears a tinge of disappointment and the same little spark inside her quivered. 

“There’s this one thing I’ve always wanted to do, you know? Since you’re not asking.”

“Hmmm? What?” 

Lisa looked away, her heart was pounding… 

“Give in.”

“Huh? Now look who’s talking riddles?” 

“Give in to this urge. It’s crazy really…”

“What is?”

Lisa was honestly so confused she looked Jennie in the eye, if you wanted the truth -- you look nowhere else but the eyes.

“This.”

Lisa holds her breath and finds Jennie’s soft lips against hers. She holds her breath and does nothing, afraid that if she did... Jennie would pull away. She feels warm hands snake around her neck and she tastes Jennie’s cherry lipstick, cherry and cinnamon. So different from each other it made Lisa smile and push into the kiss. Taking in what she’s offered and allows herself to open up, allows the little spark to fan out in flames and hopes it reaches Jennie’s heart. 

They pull away and in that instant Lisa sees something in Jennie’s eyes, something that turns into everything as she finally understands. 

“Tell me, I’m not crazy.” Jennie whispers, against the silence around them.

“You’re not… You’re incredibly bonkers, mad, insane really…” she feels Jennie hesitate, drawing back. Lisa smiles and kisses the tips of her nose “You are all together unfamiliar, rare, strange... yet so marvelous, so beautiful.” Lisa whispers back. 

She smiles as the realization settles between them, and in silence Lisa understood much can be heard. 


End file.
